The Long Con
Announcements * Thanks for joining instead of watching the super bowl, what ever that is * Giveaway for d4 at break, stay active Drink of the night Bostonian Lager The Story * Initiative ** Hyllenae is grappled by the bookcase ** Amalthea hears a sudden movement, then vaults over the bar. She attacks the mimc with her Ice Dagger ** Trixie reluctantly heads downstairs, thinking that Jingles will do anything to prevent her from getting the best room ** The mimic attacks Hyllenae, hitting her as she also takes acid damage ** Jingles picks which room he thinks is better, then casts Minor Illusion, then realizes that there are no beds. He creates an illusion of spider webs in the room ** Dawnash takes the shot he has, then runs over and pulls out his hand crossbow ** Hyllenae is current grappled, she manages to peel herself off of the mimic, she takes out her shield ** Amalthea has a bottle of rum, which she throws as a Molotov cocktail, putting the mimic on fire ** Trixie runs down into the room, wonders what it is, then shoots it with her crossbow, hitting. Dawnash tells her that he needs her close, but she hides behind the mantle ** The mimic attacks again, but misses ** Jingles strolls down the stairs and can just barely see what is going on ** Dawnash moves over next to Trixie and Amalthea and takes out his grappling hook. The form of the mimc is undulating, giving away solid form. He jumps on the table and yells "Back demon!" and stabs with his trident, but misses ** Hyllenae swings at it which her axe, which she realizes is a magical weapon ** Amalthea stays back a bit and fires her hand crossbow, hitting the mimic right above the eye socket ** Trixie comes out from cover and throw two of the claw daggers, hitting the mimic ** The mimic sees Dawnash on the table in front of it, but misses him. The fire is not spreading, starting to go out ** Jingles runs down the stairs and tells Mugsy to hide, then pulls out his brass balls and throws them at the mimic, then hides where Trixie is ** Dawnash attacks with his trident, hitting and killing it and it dissolves into a blue-purple goo, but can't get his trident out * Trixie gets her daggers out of the mimic, then holds them out to Jingles to clean * The wildlife outside is starting to pick op for the night * They think they know why this place is abandoned now * Hyllenae doesn't want to stay here * Jingles is going upstairs to find where Mugsy is hiding * Amalthea and Trixie go with him, they look in the dresser in the room, it holds only a parchment that is beyond recognition * Jingles lights up the fire flies as they go to the third floor * Amalthea stops behind the bar and grabs some bottles * Jingles wants to burn the tavern down. Skeet is on Trixie's shoulder * Jingles pours some alcohol on the floor of the tavern * They make a wager that those who can shoot arrows with shoot flaming arrows to see who can light the tavern on fire, they get a favor from another team member. * The arrows miss, but Jingles sends a Firebolt over and hits the alcohol, lighting it on fire * Jingles still does not know the magic of the Bluestone * They continue down the road, looking for somewhere to rest. Amalthea finds a small field a little off the road * They rest for the night. Jingles moves around the perimeter of the camp, ritually casting Alarm * Dawnash makes a pit to hide the light of the fire * Amalthea is on first watch, nothing happens * Dawnash is on second watch, he hears the distant howling of wolves * Amalthea wakes up, in her bedroll, it is cold, she sees no cart, the stars in the sky, as well as the blue giant, she sees other bedrolls, but no people. There is a purple glow, undulating like the flames of the fire, she can barely see a head with a celestial blue body, it is a wolf, staring at her, telling her it has waited for her, asking her is she is ready to take on the kin of Fenrir. It tells her to prepare herself and lunges at her, it attacks her. The wolf needs to know if she is ready. Fenrir is the father of all wolves, a great magical being * Amalthea fights the galactic wolf creature, trading blows. Before the final lunge, the wolf bows her head, telling her they will be a great team, then lunges at her again, biting her neck, waking her up * Amalthea tells Dawnash that she had a weird dream. He tells her to sit with him by the fire, he pulls off a piece of cloth and wraps it around her eyes. Sits back to back with Amalthea, then softly kicks Trixie awake. * Trixie's watch passes without event. Dawnash tells Amalthea to keep the blindfold * The party wakes up, and has about a three hour journey back to Quintessa * Dawnash wants to go see The Duke to get a new medallion, as well as because the vizier is quite the magic user * They pass some men who are heading to the docks to look for work. Dawnash asks one of the men and asks where they are going. They have a paper telling that "Randal" is looking for work, the party knows Randal * Hyllenae will go with Dawnash to see The Duke. Before going, he tells the man that his friends are full of story and to ask his friend about his balls * A large ship is leaving, it is Randal's ship which left this morning * Trixie wants to go off into the city * Dawnash and Hyllenae get to the palace, asking about Randal, learning that he left this morning on The Spirit of Quintessa. The Duke greets them but he is busy. Dawnash asks for a new medallion, but there were only the five. * Randal left with a treasure map, the party had come to him before with a map, they think that the other would like to know this * Dawnash and Hyllenae leave the palace to find the rest of the party * Workers seeing that they missed their opportunity, are beginning to leave * Dawnash and Hyllenae talk to Dash, the dockmaster, asking about the direction, destination, or intent of the Spirit of Quintessa or Randal * Amalthea is looking for a Three Dragon's Ante Deck, the owner of the shop tries to get her just the card she is missing, but the color is off, she gets a new deck with a wolf motif. She also wants to get a healing potion. Dawnash slaps down a platinum and says he wants two. The owner sees that the platinum is only 10 gold, Dawnash takes it back and fades away * Hyllenae asks if Amalthea if she still has the map * Dawnash remembers something that the lich said about the map when they showed it to him. Maybe Randal is going into a very precarious situation * Jingles wants a magnifying glass, jingle bells, and a sword * Trixie ran off to the dock * She goes up to the dockmaster, says that they have a problem, and they need a boat, then asks how much a boat costs * She goes down to talk to a Captain Riley, trying to buy or borrow the boat * She looks for somewhere to change outfits, then changes into her False Identity as a noble woman * She heads back down to the dock, forging a letter that she has legal right to commandeer a ship, giving the letter to Captain Riley, she pretends her previous attempt was her page trying to help * She gives captain 10 platinum, telling him that he will be well compensated later * Jingles buys a very nice rapier from the blacksmith he broke the window of before * Trixie comes back and tells them that she is a noble, they are her workers, she has a ship, they need to go * The directions that the lich gave them for the map had them leaving from Masthead * Jingles gets Mugsy a sailor outfit, Trixie helps with a disguise kit and some makeup * They get onto the ship and are shown the quarters, including the slightly spacier room Amalthea and Trixie will be staying in * The ship is rocking and some of the party is feeling a little start of sea sickness Characters * Dash - the dockmaster * Kurt - mugsy as a little boy Quotations "Did you just set the room on fire?" Kristin "It's a little one, it's not good enough to like set things on fiii- sh*t, hang on...out book probably should have read this before doing that...Is what the Firebolt hits flameable?" Adam "Yes" Gil "There may be a small fire" Adam "Which is why I put that token there." GIl @ 36:12 "I knew I should have rolled higher on that insight check" Jingles @ 2:46:03 "I want like a solid dozen more bells." Adam "Is this for the alarm trap?" Guillermo "No, this is just for me" Adam @ 2:51:00 "I need a boat to chase someone, how much does your boat cost, just gonna start there" Trixie "This one is not for sail" RIley "How much would it cost to borrow your boat?" "You wouldn't be borrowing it" "You want to go on an adventure?" @ 2:54:16 "I'm not going to ask how much-" Jingles "You shouldn't" Trixie @ 3:10:48